


The New You

by jessalae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like looking in a mirror, but much weirder, and wow, was that really how her ass had looked in those pants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "body alteration/injury" square on my card for round three of kink bingo; originally posted on my Dreamwidth August 26, 2010.

The bathroom door shut behind her with a soft click, and Faith let out a shaky sigh. Her head — well, sort-of-her head — was spinning, and it wasn’t just residual dizziness from the fight. The sight of her own body lying in the splinters of the coffee table had been disorienting, to say the least. Like looking in a mirror, but much weirder, and wow, was that really how her ass had looked in those pants? She was going to miss that body.

Mirrors on her mind, Faith turned to inspect herself in the one hanging above the sink, and was jolted with surprise again when Buffy’s face stared back at her. Yeah, this was going to take some getting used to.

She leaned over the sink, prodding carefully at the beginnings of a bruise on her forehead. She rubbed her temples, then cupped her cheeks in her hands, exploring unfamiliar bone structure and smooth, tanned skin. Running a finger slowly around her lips, she slipped it into her mouth and sucked, trying out bedroom eyes on Buffy’s innocent-looking face. It was a good look for her.  
Faith stripped out of Buffy’s peasant top and undershirt and stretched, rolling her shoulders back. Pausing momentarily to stare into the mirror, she repeated the motion, looking critically at Buffy’s breasts. She did it a third time, tossing her head back and letting out a theatrical moan, then shot herself a smirk that looked out of place on Buffy’s mouth.

“I would make such a good little slut,” she simpered to the mirror, biting a bubblegum-pink fingernail. “I have the perky little tits for it and everything.” She grabbed herself for emphasis, then ran her hands slowly down her sides. The lean muscle was familiar, certainly, but this body’s hips were slimmer. Her ass was just as tight, though, and she turned halfway around to watch as she groped herself.

“Oh, yeah,” she muttered, smacking her butt. “I could be a bad little girl with this baby.”  
Turning back towards the mirror, she undid the button of Buffy’s pants and tugged down the zipper. “Shall we see if I’m a natural blonde?” she asked the mirror, pouting seductively. The pants slid to the floor, followed by a pair of blue cotton panties, and Faith stared appreciatively at her new body.

“Not bad at all, Summers,” she murmured, running small hands over her hips and up the insides of her thighs. She noticed the bathtub behind her in the mirror, and spun around to look at it thoughtfully.

“All right,” she said, seating herself on the edge of the tub. “Let’s take me out for a spin.”

Meeting her reflection’s eyes in the mirror, she spread her legs, leaning back slightly to get a better look. She smoothed her palm down the front of her vulva, using two slim fingers to spread her labia. Buffy apparently didn’t shave her pubic hair, and Faith toyed with the light brown curls before stroking up over her entrance and slowly circling her clit. She hummed in pleasure at the sight of Buffy’s body — her body, now — splayed out and wanting, her labia flushing and swelling as she ran light fingers over her clit. Increasing the pace and force of her touches, she slid a finger inside herself. She fucked herself slowly, then more quickly, rougher, adding another finger and rolling her clit in a way that made her gasp audibly.

“So I like it rough?” she asked nobody in particular. “Guess we’re not so different after all.” 

Planting her feet further apart, she set a breakneck rhythm that she instinctively knew would drive her headlong towards her orgasm. Two fingers rubbing in hard circles over her clit, another two fucking herself, she felt her hips start to jerk involuntarily. She curled her fingers inside her, once, twice, and let out a moan as her orgasm took her, head thrown back and muscles clenching. As the spasms started to subside, she looked back into the mirror; she may have been wearing Buffy’s body, but the hunger in her eyes was one hundred percent Faith.

Still breathing heavily, she pulled the clip out of her hair and shook her head, tousling her new blonde waves. She smirked at her reflection.

“No worries,” she told her new self. “I still got it.”


End file.
